3 Reasons Andrew Schillinger took the heroin Pt 2
by belonginthedark
Summary: Continuing the reasons. Pt 2 and the coupling is Keller/Andy    NC-17 this time, explicit m/m sex, drug use and language


**REASON NUMBER TWO**

**Did he force himself on you**

**Vern like the power part of sex, so I let him think he did**

"_Nothing like college boys_" Chris thought with a smirk, with their undeveloped sense of danger and their 'experimenting' ways. Ok, so this one was younger than a college boy but that hadn't stopped Vern at Lardner, had it? He had seen Chris, wanted him, took him and made him his….Chris wanted Vern's son, he had met Hank once after Lardner and found him more physically appealing than Andy, Andy was too cutesy but there was a draw, Vern had passed on some of that hot of his…Chris smirked as he wondered if Vern had passed on any other attributes? Chris was far from a virgin in Lardner and that cock in his ass had felt big enough to make him cringe, must have been hell for Toby.

Chris closed his eyes briefly as he remembered being bent over the sink at Lardner, hands gripping cold porcelain, bracing himself as that thick 9 inches of Vern pounded him steady and slow, one pull almost to the tip, then a hard thrust forward making Chris rise up on his tiptoes, burning in the best way possible, too slow to make Chris cum but fast enough to make his body tingle

"Look up" Vern had breathed

"Mm?" Chris gasped

"Look up" Vern pulled Chris' face up to the mirror "Keep your eyes open, prag, I want you to see how much you like this"

Chris saw a sparkle in his eyes and color on his cheeks, not the face of someone hating being fucked, that was when he first admitted to himself that he liked guys, it wasn't just a few fumbles that made him cum, he truly liked guys as much as girls…but back to OZ and Andy's adorable kewpie doll mug which was gazing at Chris with frustration as he taught him how to wrestle, Vern and his stooges, ever watching jackal pack, Vern's eyes blazing ice blue fury as Chris helped Andrew up and got behind him, hands on his shoulder and on his wrist, holding him in a submissive position while Ryan and Toby looked on. With a smirk directly aimed at Vern he pinned Andrew on his back, making sure their eyes met and locked for a just too long…just like he had put on a show for Vern during Operation Toby, knowing Vern shared the same sexual appetites.

It worked out well; him and Vern. There was a mutual bisexuality in a home that forbade it and a father who was a figure of fear, where Vern saw his way out of that fear by being the biggest, baddest motherfucker in the place and replacing his father as a leader and keeping his power through subjection and humiliation, Chris saw his own freedom through lulling people into a false sense of security and then ending them, tricking them with their own blindspots, having his power being their last thought.

The thought of Toby kissing Andrew made Chris a little jealous if he was honest but he was gonna ask Toby to recount the tale while he was balls deep in him one night for kicks.

He could feel the tension between Toby and Vern's seed, the way his eyes would burn dark fire when Toby held him down, his back arching up a little more.

Chris watched it all with a studied eye, working out what he would need to say or do to get Andrew to bend over.

Vern had to leave his session before they did, which made this thing so damn perfect.

Buh-bye Vern, _yet another daddy who left me_,

Ryan and Toby made excuses about Cyril and Sister Pete respectively, leaving Andrew totally at Chris' tender mercies…Chris felt his blood sing in his veins. This was his home turf now, totally in his comfort zone, making everything suffused with lust and making that brainwashed little redneck think things that he would never admit.

Chris swung his wifebeater on his finger and rolled it into a ball, with a grin he tossed it at Andy.

"Hey" he ducked away with a giggle that still had an eerie, little boy sound to it. Toby had mentioned the immaturity; Fuel on the fire as far as Chris' cock was concerned, nothing sexier than prey that had no idea the predator was looking at the many ways into it's skin.

"So , you guys getting along again?" Andrew asked "After group?"

"Oh yeah" Chris retrieved his shirt but didn't put it back on "That's just me, man. I've got a temper. Ask your dad"

"Has he been a dick to _every_ prisoner?"

Chris bit back a sarcastic comment "Yup, you know how he is"

"Hmm," Andy looked over to the gym exit "Am'a start back to my pod"

"Am I that bad company?"

"No, no, it's just that.."

With a patented Keller smile, he slung his arm round Andrew and led him away towards Em City " Wanna see where Toby got to?"

Right on cue, Ryan swung round the corner at the top of the stairs" Hey, looking for Beecher?"

Chris nodded, smiling,

"He's talking to Said so probably best if we leave him alone to ponder life's mysteries"

"Aww" Chris faux pouted "Too bad, I'll just take Andy back to his pod to wait then"

With mutual sly smiles Ryan walked off to bug Gloria Nathan and Chris carried on with his plan. On the way back Chris looked over his shoulder to see Ryan give the 'all clear' sign that meant the storage closet was free and the hack on duty was paid to take a walk.

"Hang on a sec" Chris looked round "Get in this closet for a minute" he shoved the not-quite grown yet body into the ajar door and got the package of fake tits from his pocket "If anyone comes in we can say we were fucking around" he explained "Want some?" Chris held out his hand, enjoying the flitter that crossed Andrew's eyes

"No, I'm trying to keep control, like we said in group remember?" he said almost primly

"Right, right" Chris looked at the milk powder on the back of his hand "It's hard, I miss this more than the sex. You'll understand that right?" Chris turned that hypnotic gaze on Andrew, who (he was pleased to note) looked like a rabbit in headlights,

"What do you mean?" Andy blushed and stammered

"Well, you're a teenager. I remember how it is. Everything makes you hot, you'll go crazy the longer you're here. I went inside for the first time when I was 17, man, I gotta tell you. I was ready to put a slit in the fucking mattress, you can jerk off night and day" Chris leaned in close enough to smell Andy's scent, it was sorta like Vern's "but you start to crave the feel of arms round your body, nails on your back" he was near whispering to get the kid to lean closer "you know that feeling?"

Andy licked his lips "Sure"

With a molten lava glance, Chris sniffed the powder off of his hand and leaned against the wall, staggering a little, holding onto Andrew for support. He tried to imitate that feeling of the body singing it's own low key melody, he rested his full weight on the kid and pulled him down to the floor, laughing, "Sorry" he said, through the wide smile,

He squinted up at the confused look on the little-boy face above him as the ghost of Vern's voice thundered in Andy's head, no doubt lecturing on the disgusting immorality of faggots and gays and how tasting the flesh of your own sex was an affront to God and man…fucking hypocrite that Vern was. He should just admit he was bi, his protestations would be a lot more convincing if the guys he fucked looked effeminate or something.

The moment intensified as Chris saw a hesitant change in body language from Andrew, less rigid, eyes melting, his mind on how Beecher's tongue had felt, how it might be okay to do something he knew was bad because it felt so good, questioning his father. It was the same look on all the college boys' faces before they went somewhere dark and secluded with this guy they barely knew but that seemed to read their minds.

For a second, just a moment, Chris' mind swung to getting Vern's seed to kneel before him, to hold that head and let the hot mouth swallow his dick while he moved his hands down..grasping the neck and getting just the right hold before….nonononono.

Breaking the eye contact, Chris stood up, "Sorry" he breathed, inches from Andy's face "Stupid shit makes me horny"

"You go" he gestured to the door "I'll catch up. Go see Beecher"

"But I thought you needed me to be your alibi?"

_Aww this was too fucking easy _"Look, I'm gonna tell you something Andrew. Just there, I wanted to kiss you. Wanted to see if I could suck you and I wanted to fuck your ass. If you stay, I won't be able to control myself so you should go" Chris opened the door a crack and stepped back to the wall

Looking with hunted eyes, Andrew put his hand on the handle, hesitating,

Chris stood behind him, feeling Andrew's body coiled like a spring. Smoothly, Chris leant over the smaller body and closed the door with his hand, pushing his head against the soft hair and sighing "Mmmm", he put his other hand over the paler, one on the doorknob.

He let his mouth drag over the strands and let the sensation of his hot breath on Andrew's scalp make the boy woozy, he held the wrist tight and waited for the audible gasp that came from people in these moments, with a smile to himself, he turned the tense body round and let his eyes bore deep into Andrew's soul, pressing a kiss to his forehead, his cheek and then his lips.

Beecher had done a good job, no reluctance from the boy. Lips opened and tongue slid out, Chris deepened the kiss, grabbing Andrew's wrist again and pressing it to the bulge in his pants, showing him how to squeeze it right while he unzipped the kid's jeans, getting to his knees, Chris swallowed Andrew's erection, watching the sweet lips open in pleasure, the corruption of the innocent features as the instinct took over to fuck Chris' mouth.

He still looked nothing like Vern, he bet that was more likely with Hank, he had seemed to have a big dose of the old man in him, Andrew even made totally different noises, Vern grunted and panted whereas Andy made little moans and trying not to be too loud, a habit that probably came from sharing a bedroom with his brother.

Hands clutched Chris' shoulders, clenching and unclenching, kneading the flesh waiting for the last squeeze, for the cum.

A gasp issued from Andy as Chris felt the warm rush in his mouth, working not to swallow, catching it to spit in his hand, he let the flaccid cock fall from his lips and spat the mix of spunk and saliva into his hand.

He turned Andy to the shelves and bent him over one at hip height, using some of the mess on his middle finger to open Andrew up, feeling the hole clench and unclench. That unbreached muscle still so tight and new. With practiced fingers he found the prostate and noticed, with some humor, that Andy was hard again, "_nothing quite like college boys_" he thought once more. He felt a little regret at how inadequate the lube was going to be but it had to be now.

Smearing his cock and Andy's hole in gloop he pressed his dick to the entrance, thinking how perfect this was, Chris' first time with Vern was in a storage closet, it was bent over and Vern had used spit as a lube, the hot wash of cum that had run from Chris after Vern had finished was the same stuff that made the squirming little boy he was going to penetrate

Andrew hissed and then whimpered as Chris' dick burned a fiery path in his body, the whimper became a cry of pain, woeful and pleasured at the same time, first time breaching, unforgettable, the strongest wrong/right feeling you would ever have.

"Touch yourself" Chris hissed in his ear

Obediently, Andy's hand slid down and jacked himself, the tight ring of muscle gave a little more and the first two inches of cock slid inside. Chris tried to see Andrew's face, eyes closed and mouth still open, frowning and relaxing as his hand faltered on his dick, Chris guided him in a rhythm, enjoying popping the boy's cherry but missing being able to thrust

"Andy, Andy, Andy, you're so fucking tight" he groaned, running a hand over Andrew's back, pushing up the t-shirt and caressing the soft skin, sharp corner of a fingernail dragging on the knobs of his spine, unspoiled, smooth flesh, begging to be (_scratched, bitten, gouged, hurt, made to bleed_) used.

Another inch, some more give "You look so right there, made to be fucked"

A gasp as Andrew came again, his hand beating his cock fast as he milked the last few drops, his young body unclenched and all of Chris' cock was finally swallowed up.

Chris took a deep breath, delaying his own orgasm, riding the wave of euphoria but not giving in.

"Mmm, pretty baby" he put his hands on Andy's hips, pushing back a little and then sliding, a little further each time until he was moving freely in and out. He let visions of what Vern would do if he saw this cloud his thoughts. His precious Aryan seed being violated in a closet by his daddy's old playtoy. Sweat sprung out on Chris' back as part of his brain wished Vern would find out and punish him, like back in Lardner. Punishment for slutting around was harsh, Vern knew just how hard to fuck you so that you couldn't sit for a week but didn't need to got to the infirmary, Vern also knew that a prag with black eye and a monkey bite on their neck their size of a baseball coupled with another prisoner eating his dinner through a straw served as a good warning to others what happened to guys who touched the AB leader's private property.

",Ah, you're fucking amazing baby" Chris' calloused palms moved over the skin he had exposed and he held tight for the finale "You tasted like candy in my mouth" Chris' breath was hitching and his fingers were starting to leave bruises on the pale flesh "You're like a sugar high" Chris' breath caught as he filled Andrew with cum. It felt like he would never stop, the thrill of penetrating Vern's son, virgin son, who gave it up willingly to boot.

Heart pounding in time with his throbbing cock, eyes closed and looking to the heavens, he composed himself, Chris pulled out and stuffed his dick back into his pants and Andrew stood up, one side of his face swollen from being pressed against the shelf.

"You ok?" Chris asked, enjoying the flitter of memory (_musta been some kiss_)

"Yeah" Andy nodded, he seemed inclined to say more but there was a stealthy rap-rap-tap that meant it was time to go.

"There's O'Reily" Chris looked at the door, then Andy, who was looking at his feet, eyebrows knit together

"C'mere" Chris pulled him close to kiss him "That was special" he tilted Andrew's face up to his, "I'll see you later"

Chris left and joined Ryan round the corner, watching as Andrew emerged, gnawing on his thumbnail.

"And now to phase three" Chris smiled at Ryan


End file.
